


its not okay to be scared

by tea_cat



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bad Poetry, Cafe Leblanc (Persona 5), Character Study, Gen, Murder, Near Death Experiences, Poetry, Rain, Short, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_cat/pseuds/tea_cat
Summary: akira doesn't like to worry people. most people don't like to be worried.he only wished he had talked to someone sooner. most people would rather be worried than grieving.(akira isn't ready to die)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	its not okay to be scared

it was raining. it had rained a lot recently. 

it pounded on the roof, demanding to be let in. 

akira complied.

the window opened with a groan, the window sill flooded, the window curtains fluttered with a whisper.

it pounded on the bed now, soaking the thin quilt. akira lay still. 

the rain fell upon his eyes now, his cheekbones, his cheeks, his chin

onto a red-penned note he held.

the words were bleeding now, bleeding red upon his hands, his fingers

he wasn’t sure he liked the colour. 

it was pretty enough on his gloves, on an ascot, on a spandex suit, on a mask ontop of a mask ontop of a mask ontop of a mask ontop of a mask ontop of…

he’d never know if it was pretty in his hair, in his eyes, 

splattered on a table beneath him, sprayed on a wall behind him

splashed on to suit of a person in front of him, above him

he bolts the window closed again, rewrites the red note

in black ink this time, so when it comes time for them to read the words it won't remind them of him in that room

put the blanket on a chair to dry

it was late, it was raining

it was too late to worry anyone with reminders of whats to come

it was too late to bother them because they must be more scared than he is. he has to let them know they didn’t have to be scared. it was too late to tell them it made sense to be scared.

he was going to die, and that was it. there was no reason to be scared, no reason to despise the events that led up to this. if he died the red would stay away from them, fused to a singular point with him. 

it was too late to be scared of death. they were always planning his death. no time to be selfish now. no time to let the rain in.

he checks again to make sure the window was locked. 

it wasnt.


End file.
